


Grey Days

by kaffeogte



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffeogte/pseuds/kaffeogte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College student Berwald is overwhelmed by exams. When he shuts down and decides he can't handle the pressure, Matthias steps in to cheer up his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Days

“Hej, Ber,” Matthias greets, entering the room, on his way to get a beer from their dorm mini fridge. “You feeling alright?” He adds, noticing his roommate was in bed despite it being the middle of the day.

“No..” the Swede mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear from his curled up position on the bed. “These exams are too much, I can’t deal with this anymore,” he admits, seemingly shrinking even more.

Deciding against the beer for the sake of his depressed boyfriend, Matthias shuts the fridge and sits himself on the ledge of Berwald’s bed, empty-handed. “That bad, huh?” he queries, glancing down at the man as he threaded his fingers through that short blond hair of Berwald’s, receiving a nod in reply.

The Swedish man sits up, keeping a blanket draped over his shoulders as he rubbed at his tired face. “I’m going to fail…” he says, as if his fate was already set in stone.

“No, you’re not!” Matthias assures, “I’ll help you in any way I can, I won’t let you fail, Ber.” The Dane takes an end of the blanket and drags some over his shoulders as well. “But, how about we take today easy, you look like you could use the break,” he points out, taking in Berwald’s exhausted features. “C’mere,” Matthias gestures with a gentle squeeze to the Swede’s arm to cuddle. 

“You’re the best,” Berwald states as he slips into the man’s lap, relaxing with a satisfied sigh as Matthias protectively nestled them in the blanket. 

“Yeah, I know,” answers the Dane with a satisfied as he placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s temple, “I love you, Berwald.”


End file.
